


Kenway's plans

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Female reader insert, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately following Vane's deception, following a drunken night Edward sets sail for Tortuga in search of plunder from a Warehouse, you find out his plans after he's gone. Tensions and feelings are running high- what will you do? </p><p>All characters owned by ubisoft</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great Inagua

Great Inagua 1716

 

It had been a few weeks since you'd been bought back to the manor house following your incarceration in Jamaica, Edward and the crew of The Jackdaw had stayed on at the island, Edward said that it was "rest and relaxation", he called it planned 'down time' for the crew "a happy crew makes for happy ship lass" he'd say but deep down you had a feeling that Edward was only staying on to keep a eye on your re coup. 

Given the rest, good food and company you'd grown stronger and stronger by the day, you could finally feel your clothes were beginning to fit you properly again, you were getting some of your shape back and it felt healthy and good. Having been looked after so well by everyone you couldn't have wished or wanted for anything. Things felt pretty good 

You'd managed to spend some real quality time with Edward especially and the two of you had grown closer of late. It was funny how you felt completely at ease in his company now, and you sensed he felt the same, often sharing jokes between yourselves.

You awoke and readied yourself one morning to continue the work you'd started on Kenways Fleet before you went to Jamaica. 

It was a miserable morning, the rain lashed down and pounded against the large windows of the manor, it rained so hard it sounded like small stones hitting the glass. The wind violently whipped the palm trees outside, they bowed and danced frantically in the storm. There was certainly something to be said about the manor house though, situated right on top of the cliff above the harbour it's views really never failed to impress, even on a day like today.

You sat yourself at the large desk once again and sorted through the papers, attempting to make sense of where you'd left them last time. The fleet details were desperately due for update, the ones you'd transferred those weeks back would have traded by now and their return journeys would be well under way. 

Suddenly the door flung open and the wind howled into the manor like a wild banshee, the rain soaked the floor where it had opened. you saw the linen panel that hung from the top of the doorway billow violently into the room.

You looked up startled to see Edward entering the room, he turned and closed the door forcefully behind him shutting the vile weather out as he did so.

Turning towards you, he pushed back the hood on his robes to reveal his blonde hair soaked and stuck to his face.

"It's a storm sent from the devil himself" he said trying to shake the rain from his brigadine.

"Aye, it's not clever out there" you replied looking out of the window

He made his way over to where you were sat.

"You're looking well today lass, it's good to see" said Edward with a smile.

You smiled "aye, I'm feeling back to normal again if truth be known" you replied. 

Edward smiled at you 

"That's good to hear lass, it's been quite a time, the last month or so eh......... what's that you're doing?" he enquired looking over, nodding his head in gesture to the scrolls and papers laid out in front of you

You glanced down, and laid the papers out  
"Edward I've taken the trouble of starting the next lot of fleet plans, I hope you don't mind?" you said

"Lass, there's no need to worry yourself with them,"he said "I'll catch up in a day or so" 

"it's no worry Edward" you replied "I'm actually feeling somewhat useful again, and it's sharpening my thoughts once more" you went on

Edward walked over to where you sat at the desk and lent over your shoulder looking at the plans, his hair flopping in front of his face, water dripped quickly from his hair and wet you and the papers, 

"Edward! You're soaking!" you jested and you nudged him with your elbow backwards. Edward laughed, that was his plan. he straightened and walked away from the desk starting to disarm, he placed his muskets down on the nearby table, and took off his brigadine.

"The cellars never been so full of plunder lass, you've a shrewd head on them shoulders" he said "I'm eternally grateful"

You wiped the drips from the plans trying desperately not make the ink run.

Edward turned whilst unbuckling his sword frogs.  
"We've had word of a spot of "business" needing tending to on a small island due north called Tortuga, plan was to set sail first light, weather permitting of course, do you think you're up to it lass?"

"Aye, I am Edward" you smiled nodding, although you'd had perfect recoup time on the island, It would be lovely to get back to normal life on The Jackdaw once again.

"Good!, then we sail first light, lads are readying The Jackdaw, I'll tell them to prepare your quarters then, it'll be a pleasure to have you back on board lass.......lads are planning a few drinks this evening down in the Tavern, I trust you'll be there eh?" he asked looking over to you.

"Aye," you replied "I'll be there........" You smiled.

"Excellent" replied Edward.

 

*

 

Early evening came, the weather had calmed down significantly from earlier, it had stopped raining and started to brighten, a gentle breeze now circulated the harbour front, There were signs everywhere of the battering the island had taken from the storm earlier, palms and branches from nearby trees littered the ground and most of the sea front properties bore the signs of the storm on their frontages. There was an air of calmness as you walked though, almost as if all it's residents relieved to see it's passing. 

You made your way to the tavern by the path that lead from the manor, the plan being that Edward would meet you there later. you could already hear the shouts and laughter from the crew that had already spilled out onto the decking in front of the tavern. they'd been there for while that was certainly clear. 

You turned onto the gangway that lead to the tavern front, torches and lanterns had already been lit at it's entrance, a couple of the crew spotted you and gave up whoop and cheer 

"Good to see you lass" one said, you smiled and walked further in, seemed each step someone was patting you on the back and offering up their hellos, it really surprised you how they welcomed you back.

a tankard of ale was thrust into your hand, "good to have you back onboard Miss, drink ye up!" Said one with a slap on your shoulder

"Thank you Mr Davis," you replied with a smile and took a long gulp. This seemed to please him even more. You spotted Adé sat at a table through some of the lads and made over to where he sat. 

"Ade!" you welcomed him approaching the table, he looked up at you and his face broke into a huge smile, his teeth perfect and white, he stood to greet you and you gave him a hug, dwarfed by his size he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed.... it felt good

"Lass it's good to see you" he said with a smile...."you're looking mighty better since I last saw you..... you've made good progress, no?" He continued, loosening his hug and sitting back down 

"That I have Adé, I'm eternally grateful to you for getting me out of that hell hole" you replied sitting down and taking a gulp from your ale. 

"It's what we do eh,..... we're the closest thing we've all got to family lass" he said "we're in this all together" 

"Well I'm very glad that's the case Adé, "I'd dreamt of such nights like this when I was there" you smiled breathing deeply lifting your tankard to your lips again 

Adé paused 

"Well if truth be known lass, you owe a lot to Mr Taylor over there" he said nodding his head to another table full of rowdy crew. you turned to look, You noticed sat there amongst other crew members was a face you'd not seen on ship before but he did look familiar. A fresh faced lad with mop of dark hair and deep pooling eyes, cheeks ruddy his complexion bore the signs still of youth. he was sat amongst some of the other crew, they seemed to have taken the lad under their wing.

"That's the lad who told us where you were" he said. "Turned his back on the British army, quite a thing to do eh!"

"Aye, Edward told me of him, a gutsy young man eh" you said turning back round in your seat, "I'll make sure I speak to him" 

As you turned back round to face Adé as another crew member was putting a tankard full of ale down in front of you, it slopped over the table top as he set it down, you glanced up to him and smiled 

"A drink for you lass" said the male "just wanted to say we're glad you're...... ok" he went on with a toothless smile, he nodded his head, lifting his own tankard in toast, he turned and left 

"I can see how tonight's going to pan out" you said to Adé looking at your next ale with a worried look in your eye 

"Aye lass, the lads are in high spirits there's no denying, it seems tonight's turned into a toast for your return" he replied 

You sat with Adé a while and talked over the last few months whilst you drank your ale, you both pondered over your time in Jamaica, it was a place you weren't keen to return to ever that was clear. Adé listened closely and traded stories about his times in the plantations with you. he spoke of the tourture, rape and murder amongst the people of his kind.

"Adé, I had no idea" you told him sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, it must have been awful for you" you placed your hand ontop of his squeezing reassuringly 

You looked around the frontage of the tavern and watched a while drinking in the atmosphere, the ale was certainly flowing well now,The crew were clearly enjoying themselves dancing and telling lurid stories, they were a motley lot, but underneath, all had big soft hearts. 

The late evening summer breeze blew gently now around the harbour front, you were beginning to feel a real glow of total contentment in the pit of your stomach but that could have been the ale kicking in, well maybe just a little down to the ale.

A good while later you excused yourself from Adé and stood up from your bench and made over to the table where Mr Taylor sat with the other crew members, you sat down 

They were sharing a joke loudly with each other, you only caught the punch line,whilst they all broke out into loud raucous dirty laughter.  
"Lass, have ye a rum with us" called one and thrust a small wooden beaker your way, they'd all got one. 

They waited for you to take the beaker and all lifted theirs up and downed their drinks together, you did likewise. 

The rum was strong and burnt as it went down, but you knocked it back all the same, which seemed to please the lads greatly.

"You know .... You're alright lass" slurred the one, "you're like one of us" he continued under hooded eyes, waving his beaker in your general direction.

You placed your empty drink down, only to have it recharged immediately again, how the hell do these men drink? you wondered to yourself.

"Mr Taylor?" you looked over in his direction "I feel I need to really thank you for what you did sir"

"Daaaaw!" came a loud chorus from the other men while they ruffled his hair, one throwing his arm around his neck playfully wrestling him

You laughed at their horseplay

"No seriously sir, what you did was commendable" you smiled, "I'm forever grateful" 

Jacob smiled bashfully, you lifted up slowly out of your seat and leant forward and offered forward a gentle, lingering kiss on the lads cheek.

The others at the table erupted as you did so, shouting and jeering loudly while Jacob laughed, face now blood red, he replied but you couldn't hear what was said over the others. You smiled widely and laughed as you sat back down. 

"Lads let's drink to The Jackdaw!" you claimed loudly as you lifted your drink, the others followed suite 

"The jackdaw!!" they all shouted and you all downed your liquor.

The lads offered up several more toasts after that one, To Kenway, To the black flag, To you, the others you couldn't really remember, seemed they were toasting pretty much anything and everything that came to mind, the rum got slightly more palatable each toast but probably as you got more drunk.

The night progressively got louder and louder as it went on and you got more and more drunk, at every turn another crew member thrust another drink into your hands, you couldn't hold your ale at the best of times but since your time in Jamaica you hadn't really drunk so you were a little out of practice. 

The crew had gotten well into the singing and dancing stage of the evenings merriment a few of them dancing on nearby tables, they called to you to join them but at this time you weren't that steady on your feet plus your vision wasn't it's best now. You made your way over to Adé again who was stood up next to an empty table watching on,

"Ah lass, it's a good night no?" Adé had been drinking ale steadily all night but was still overtly sober..... how do they do it? you wondered 

"Aye Adé!" you replied drunkly, "I love all the crew, they're lovely aren't they?" you said sitting down with a bump clearly now pissed 

Adé laughed as he witnessed your state. just as you sat another tankard of ale was placed in front of you.

You stared blankly at it

"I really don't think I can!" you said still staring. "I'm just going to rest my head here Adé" you mumbled as you rested your arms onto the table and placed your head gently onto them

Adé laughed once again 

"That's it lass, you get your head down a moment" he said patting you on the back

You replied by mumbling something inaudibly. 

You couldn't say how long you'd been sat that way maybe you'd dozed momentarily, you couldn't be sure. but you'd become aware of heavy footsteps on the wooden decking that headed over to where you'd sat.

"Lass" came the voice 

You didn't even look up 

"No more! please" you replied into the table top

"Christ lads! What have you done to the lass?"..... it was Edward, he'd just arrived at the tavern after finishing up on some late preparations for the next days voyage. He looked at you face down, sat at the table, his look of bewilderment amused Adé, 

"The lads have looked after her Edward" smiled Adé 

"Aye! I can see that", replied Edward shocked at your state.

"Edmund!" you said loudly recognising his voice, you sat bolt upright quickly, not expecting the sudden head swim as you did so. 

Adé laughed hard, Edward had never seen you so pissed, not sure whether to laugh hard he bent over to speak to you

"Had one too many lass?" he said 

"Edmund, this is totally your crews fault" you slurred "this wasn't supposed to happen" you continued under hooded eyes shaking your head dramatically.

"Edmund!" Edward quipped with a smile, you paused a while, Edward could see you thinking.

"Who's Edmund?" you replied.......

Edward paused and smiled 

"Right lass it's time to get you home" said Edward pulling your one arm up so that you stood up, you wobbled as you lifted 

Edward bent over and lifted you with ease onto his shoulder, your head halfway down his back he wrapped his arm around the backs of your legs and held onto you firmly.

"I'll see you later Adé" he said picking up a full bottle of rum from the table with his spare hand

Adé smiled, nodded and offered up a laugh as Edward turned and headed towards the gangway, your hair flopping down as he walked.

"Good night" you drunkenly shouted to Adé from Edwards back as he left

He passed through the crew all still in full merriment as he walked towards the harbour front.

Boarding The Jackdaw he was met by a couple of the crew who had stayed behind readying the rigging and the sails for the next days voyage, 

"Aye Cap'n" called the one nodding over to Edward,

"Mr Wright, would you mind lighting my cabin please" replied Edward, hands full 

"Aye sir, of course" he replied as he grabbed the nearby lantern and scurried off to captains quarters, 

Edward approached the open door, Mr wright was busy lighting the candles and lanterns inside, the cabin illuminated.

"Thank you Sir" nodded Edward as the crew member finished and walked towards the exit, 

"Lass had a good night?" he asked with a smile looking at you still draped over his shoulder 

"Aye, Mr Wright, that it seems " replied Edward 

"We're all ready for sail Sir, everything checked and checked again" he said to Edward.

"That's excellent to hear Mr Wright, thank you for your hard work" Edward replied nodding, 

Mr Wright smiled and bowed his head momentarily, the crew respected Edward as their captain, he was fair compared to others, they knew this and worked hard in return.

"Will there be anything else you or tha lass'll be needing tonight Cap'n?" he asked 

"No thank you Mr Wright, all being sleep that is" replied Edward 

"Very good cap'n" Mr wright replied 

And with that he'd turned and left closing the door behind him. Edward placed down the bottle of rum he'd brought from the tavern on his table in front of him and made towards his bedchamber.

Edward had a sizeable decent bed, dressed in the finest quality white cotton sheets that he'd plundered from a British man o war a while back. 

He walked towards his bed and with one knee knelt on it leaning forward, you dropped from his shoulder quickly into the comfortable down, offering up a high pitched yelp as you did so. He lent forward bracing his arms either side of your head, his blond hair flopping forward he looked into your now very pissed eyes.

"You need sleep lass" he said, candlelight highlighting his chiseled features 

You paused examining his face, 

"I know what I need" you slurred playfully with a little giggle, you'd grabbed onto the leather musket holder that he wore across his body. He glanced momentarily down to see you'd gotten hold of him.

"Aye, sleep!" he replied with a smile and a playful glint in his eye, not really believing what he was hearing.

You gently pulled on the straps making him lean further into where you were lay, your eyes gazed straight into his. you leaned up out of the pillow and your lips connected with his.

You kissed his lips gently and hesitantly, Edward moved his lips slowly and offered up a slight kiss in return.

stopping you pulled back slightly, hoping you hadn't offended and opened your eyes. Edward paused for a moment looking into your eyes and lent into you, his lips meeting yours this time, his kiss was passionate and more quicker this time, you removed your hands from his strapping and brought them either side of his face, cupping his features as you both embraced.

Your breathing deepened, there was no mistaking this was what you wanted. You absorbed everything in those few moments, his taste, his smell, his whiskers on your face, eventually you both slowed your kiss and your lips slowly parted. you lay there looking at him, dropping your hands from his jawline you bit your lip and wondered where this would go now. 

Edward raised his eyebrows with a surprised smile and lent into you again only this time he placed a slow and gentle kiss on your cheek. 

"Go to sleep lass" he whispered and straightened from the bed.

 

*

 

"Good morning!" boomed Edward loudly

You struggled to open your eyes, Edward was stood over you with a beaker in his hand

"Figured you'd need some water" he said smiling at you

You squinted at him as he stood to your side, your head thumped violently, offered up a guttural moan, you lifted your arm over your eyes.

"How's the head?" joked Edward, 

"Awful!" you croaked 

"If it's any consolation most of the crew are feeling the same as you this morning, come on now, you need to drink water" 

You slowly lifted yourself so that you were sat up in his bed, still fully clothed from last night, Edward handed you the water and patted you on the back. 

"We've all been there lass" he said walking towards his table, 

"Cook has made you some eggs lass, you need to eat, it'll help soak up last nights rum" he said sitting down placing his legs up on the table and crossing them.

He took an apple from the table and bit into it loudly.

You swung your legs out of the bed so you sat on the edge, cradling the cup in your hands you gulped. You head was swimming, you'd never felt as hungover in your life before, much to Edwards amusement.

The ship was swaying side to side and was creaking loudly which wasn't helping with your state, it was clear The Jackdaw was at sea already

"What time is it?" you croaked, rubbing your eyes, you must have looked awful.

"It's about ten lass," he replied biting his apple again. "Been at sail for last couple of hours, we're making good time" he said mouthful

You took another drink from your water, it tasted so nice going down

"You..... um remember anything about last night lass?" questioned Edward chewing his apple noisily 

"Hmmmm it's a little sketchy, aye....... But I remember most of it...." You paused, panicking slightly "why?"

Edward smiled "you remember coming back to the ship?" he asked 

You tried to think, "I remember you carried me back"

"Aye," he replied "and after that? he paused 

You stopped to think hard, stomach flipping, you had a flashback of your kiss. oh god no! it was a little sketchy but you do definitely recall something happened between you 

You screwed your eyes up and groaned a long groan recalling your wanton  
display 

"Did I..........?" You began to ask and were interrupted 

"Aye, lass you did!" laughed Edward

"Oh god Edward, I'm so terribly sorry! what must you think of me?" You said humbly and now quite embarrassed, head now in hands. 

Edward laughed "lass, don't worry.... I'm quite flattered to be honest" he sat forward and removed his legs from the table top.

"Come and sit, you need to eat" he said

You sat for a moment... regaining your thoughts, if the floor could have opened up now would have been the time for it to happen.

"Edward, you've been too kind as it is, I've had your bed and taken advantage, I'll return to my quarters" you said quietly.

"Lass, come and eat" he said with a smile.

You raised yourself from the bed and walked tentatively and slowly across the cabin to where Edward was sat, it was difficult enough to balance with your raging hangover but having the swell to contend with made it even harder.

Sitting down Edward poured you another water. 

"You'll feel better in a few hours lass, we've all been there.......make sure you eat up!" he said placing the plate in front of you. if truth be known it was the last thing you wanted to face but you stared at the food for a moment and lifting a piece up you started to eat slowly.

"So what's this business you've got to deal with?" you asked, trying to change the subject.

"Warehouse, packed to the rafters of plunder and provisions, reckon it'll be one of the best hauls we've ever had if we pull it off" he explained taking a drink of water himself and wiping it's excess from his lips on the back of his sleeve, "it's a risk, aye it's heavily guarded but one worth taking"he said.

"How risky is risky?" you asked

"I've not fucked up yet" he boasted, his eyes glinting 

You slowly ate some more.

"Reckon we'll be there sometime later today" he said watching you eat "I'll go ashore, a couple of the lads will need to be close by to carry the goods back, but all being well, we'll be done in a few hours and setting sail for Nassau" he said.

You nodded, 

Edward took a deep breath in.

"Now lass, make sure you eat up, I'm going back on deck" he said rising to his feet "take your time in here, I've got work to do so won't disturb you, maybe where we stop you'll be able to take a dip later, clear that head of yours ready for tonight's celebrations" he said with a smile 

You breathed in and puffed the air out in exclamation

"Oh god! Count me out on any drinking tonight" you said 

You smiled as he placed his hand reassuringly on your shoulder, turned and walked towards the door.

"That's a pity lass, I was hoping to hear more of this Edmund fellow you spoke of last night" he laughed

"Ah and lass, don't worry, that other thing........completely between us two" he winked, smiled and left 

As soon as Edward left you dropped your head onto his table and groaned loudly.... How could you have been so stupid!!!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

 

You slowly opened your eyes and found yourself lay on your front on Edwards bed, you recalled that you'd climbed back on top when you started to feel tired after the breakfast he'd bought you earlier. 

It took you a moment to come to, lifting your head from the soft white pillows you gathered your thoughts and noticed that someone had draped a blanket over you while you'd slept, you'd assumed it had been Edward. He must have been in whilst you'd slept which lead you to believe it had been longer than a quick half hour nap you'd originally thought you'd taken. 

He'd been right though, food, water and further sleep were just what you needed to shake the hangover that had set to in your head earlier, you felt a lot better in yourself, head a lot clearer now you were almost human again. The recollection of your embrace crept back to the forefront of your thoughts once again and you groaned.

Pushing yourself up from the bed, you glanced around the cabin, noticing that although still at sea, the ship had stopped lurching and was much quieter now, you could hear the occasional call from the seagulls outside, suggesting that the ship had now docked. 

You rubbed your eyes wondering what time it was, the sunshine shone brightly through the small leaded windows at the far end of the cabin and pooled on the floorboards in front of you, it felt a lot later now if truth be known. 

Edwards quarters were of ample size to be fair, you glanced around and noted his organised chaos, outside his bed chamber he'd got a large desk set to the furthest end which was littered with scrolls, maps and other navigational instruments, in the furthest corner there were several large wooden chests adorned with substantial metal hinges and decorative locks, you could only guess what they contained but you'd put money on them being plundered from some British warship. A large table sat in the middle of his room which was where you'd both sat earlier that morning, the walls of his quarters were adorned with rope, flags and other nautical items, everything had a place clearly but there seemed to be no real organisation 

Glancing Edwards wash bucket across the cabin you approached it lethargically and lent over the top, pooling the water between your cupped hands you brought it quickly to your face. The refreshing cold water hit your features and ran off back into the bucket.

You repeated several times, each time feeling better than the time before, you waited a moment for the excess water to drain off from the end of your nose before you dried your face on the swatch of cloth placed close by.

Straightening you now felt ready to tackle the rest of the day and you walked toward the exit and climbed the two stairs to the door that lead to deck. pushing the door open the strong Caribbean sun hit your eyes and you screwed your face for a moment until your eyes adjusted. 

The Jackdaw had docked a little way from a small looking island, glancing over from where you stood you surveyed the shoreline, it was a pretty white beach smaller than most with cliffs leading upwards to a large folly which sat on top, you could just make out the top of it from where you were. so this must be Tortuga you thought.

You took a deep breath in and filled your lungs with the fresh air that blew around the cove, Surveying the deck of the Jackdaw it was a lot quieter than normal most of the crew appeared to be below deck resting out of the sun but the ones left on deck were at ease, it was rare they got down time as such so when they did they took full advantage, some were sat about lazily snoozing in the sunshine, whilst a couple played cards on deck, although there was always at least three who were on sentry duties in case of any incoming hostilities.

You spotted Jacob resting up further down the deck, he sat with his back to one of the side cannons, eyes closed and face turned to the sun. you made over to where he sat.

"Mr Taylor" you greeted him 

He lifted his head and squinted his eyes partially open.

"Ah miss, hello..... are you fully rested?" he asked 

"Aye thank you" you replied "mind if I join you?" 

"No Miss" he replied shuffling himself upright.

You sat down on the deck next to him leaning against the cannon 

"Late night for you last night?" you asked 

"Aye, it was" he replied "I'm paying for it today though miss, got a head from the devil himself" he smiled 

You smiled in response "aye, I've had better days"

"It's quiet on deck, where's the rest of the crew?" you asked looking around.

"Most below deck miss....sleeping off last nights rum, quartermasters in his bunk and Cap'ns gone ashore" he explained "there's a few of the lads o'er on the beach awaiting the Cap'ns signal" he nodded over the water

You glanced over to the beach and noticed five of the ships crew sat relaxing in the shade.

"I wanted to go but Cap'n said it would be too risky me going ashore" he said 

You looked back at Jacob confused

"Risky?" you asked 

"Aye Miss, I told him I'd be best to go knowing the warehouse and all, but said he didn't want to risk me getting spotted" 

"What... You've been here before?" you asked puzzled

"Aye miss, I was stationed here a while back, Anson keeps a substantial haul up in that there warehouse always has, not many know. There's one of the largest sugar plantations in the Caribbean right over that hill, this place is dripping with coin" he explained 

"Anson?" you asked, your blood running suddenly cold

"Aye Miss" Jacob said nodding slowly, he glanced over to you squinting his eyes in the strong sun "did you not know?" 

"No Mr Taylor...... I did not!" you replied harshly, standing up

"Oh" .......he paused, looking at you. "I've cocked up Miss haven't I" 

"Not you Jacob, don't worry" you replied examining the shoreline to see if you could spot Edward, you couldn't 

"Your captain's like a dog with a bloody bone" you voiced "how longs he been gone?" 

"Hour, hour and half tops" Jacob replied.

You paused a moment thinking.

"Right, I'm going ashore, I've got to stop this stupidness" 

"Miss, I can't let you do that, it's certain suicide" pleaded Jacob 

"And you intend to do what to stop me Mr Taylor?!, Besides how can you stop me when you haven't seen me? "you replied with a glint in your eye

Jacob hesitated

"Oh shit! ..............Cap'n'll go mad" he uttered to himself taking a deep breath in he sighed "........very well Miss, I guess I can't stop you eh"

"No Jacob, you can't...... Right when I get to shore where am I going? you asked looking over to the shoreline, 

"Other side of that there folly there's a path leading down to the plantations, warehouse is located down there close to the shoreline" he explained "be careful of the sentry in the tower close to the warehouse though he'll shoot you soon as look at you"

You nodded, taking in his instruction.

"Miss...... stay safe" pleaded Jacob "crew'll have my guts for garters if they think I didn't stop you"

"Don't worry, I'll return safely and I'll make sure your Captain does as well"

 

*

 

You waded ashore to the beach, thankfully Edwards men were all sleeping under the palms so none of them noticed your arrival on shore. You stopped a while and emptied your boots of the water that had pooled inside. Once ready you glanced to the hill that sloped up towards the folly, you tentatively and slowly walked the path. 

Crouching behind a rock near the brow you surveyed the area, to your left a large luxurious looking house, well kept with some sugar beat growing in front. to your slight right a large folly that towered above, almost church like in architecture, you thought to yourself how out of place it looked on such a small island. you only imagined that due to it's height it was used as some sort of look out post. 

You crouched for a good while, trying to get a good indication of how well it was guarded, strangely, having been there a good while you didn't see any guard on patrol. Figuring your odds you looked for the next spot of cover, looking closely it looked to be a dense area of foliage and undergrowth just short of the folly. 

You ran, still crouching, trying to be as silent as you could, you ran until you made undergrowth. breathing deeply you glanced around, expecting to see guards further down the path but there weren't any. 

"Something's not right" you thought, where is everyone? something caught your eye just out of the corner of your vision. looking closer you noticed it was a body, a male wearing a red uniform and lay on his back. He startled you, you readied yourself to defend yourself with whatever means you could but he didn't move.....he was dead. 

His cold blue eyes stared lifelessly right through you, nothing! there was absolutely nothing there. his throat had been cut deeply, the wound gaped like an open mouth and veins and sinews spilled out onto his neck. you breathed out through your mouth trying to calm yourself, heart racing. Whatever you were going to face was serious, you examined the mans body closer and noticed his swords still sheathed. Crawling closer you unbuckled them and slid the leather housing out from under his body. You wrapped the belt around your waist and fastened it as best you could as it was a little on the large side. Tilting your head you looked at the males face, his eyes showed a look of complete terror in them, you placed your fingers over his face and closed his eyes, you felt it only right.

You looked for your next area of cover, another dense growth of foliage a little further down the path. crouching still, you hurried from your current hiding place ever now aware that you're life could be ended at anytime. 

Reaching your spot, there were more bodies, the sight truly horrific. blood pooled in the undergrowth not far from where you were. You counted at least four all collapsed nearby, all with varying degrees of knife and sword wounds. Upon closer inspection one seemed to be still breathing, it was shallow but he was still alive. "poor bastard!" you thought to yourself, he'd seen you and was trying to call out, mouth opening and closing but nothing but breathy noises came out. shuffling over to his body you could see that he'd been slashed deeply by some sort of weapon across his body. 

His coat was soaked almost black in blood. The man tried to speak again, mouth opening all you could hear was a guttural gargling noise. His eyes looked at you desperately, you felt totally helpless. he grabbed your wrist tightly, you looked down at his hand soaked in blood. Heart pounding you knew there was only one thing you had to do, you unsheathed the blade you'd just taken from the dead soldier and held it above the mans chest. 

Breathing deeply and quickly you shut your eyes and pushed the blade into the mans chest. you pushed as hard as you could, it crunched and you felt a grinding as you drove it down. you remained there eyes closed until you couldn't hear the mans desperate breaths anymore, he loosened his grip on your wrist and you knew he was dead. 

Pulling your blade from the mans chest you opened your eyes and sheathed your blade again. it took a moment to compose yourself once more, bringing your thoughts back you concentrated on breathing deeply you searched for the next area of cover. 

You glanced down the path that lead away from the folly and towards the warehouse, you could see the large sentry tower that Jacob had told you about. you could just make out a single soldier armed with a long rifle and bayonet, patrolling the top, he walked to and fro. 

Running this time down the path you headed for an area of sugar beat, jumped the small wooden fence and once again squatted down. This time you could make out guards but they seemed to be the other side of the warehouse and not close enough to be problematic, they walked the paths while the beat fields were farmed by the slaves. 

Crouching you again surveyed the area like before.the sentry tower further on in front of you, there were numerous small holdings to your left and amongst them was a larger building, you knew this to be the warehouse from Jacobs description. you moved slowly through the beat towards the warehouse and then stilled. 

It was deathly quiet, the only noise you could hear was the distant sound of the waves lapping at the shoreline and the wind whistling through the beat. Suddenly you became aware of some movement behind you, by then it was too late and you felt a hand wrap around your face and clamp over your mouth. 

You gave out a stifled shout but it couldn't be heard, glancing down you noticed the arm was clad in a red coat, you figured this was a soldier. 

"What have we here then?" Asked the voice right next to your ear.

You pulled your arm forward and thrust you elbow right back into the soldiers stomach, you gave it all you could. the soldier folded clutching at his stomach and fell to the ground winded. this was your only chance and you unsheathed your sword and without thought drove it down into the mans back pushing him face down into the soil. 

He offered out a long moan and blood spurted momentarily from his wound as you withdrew your blade from his ribcage. Standing there staring at him you forgot for the moment where you were. 

Concentration snapping back when   
you heard your name being called, not loudly but almost in a loud shouty whisper. No one ever called you by your real name, certainly none of the crew they just knew your name to be lass which you'd always thought quite endearing. you turned around and noticed Edward striding quickly towards you.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he said angrily pulling you to the ground out of sight

"Edward, you've got to stop idiocy.... I know this all belongs to Anson, please stop, give it a rest man!" you whispered back firmly.

"The fucking prick deserves it, besides this looks to be the biggest haul we've ever had, I'd be the kings fool for missing out on that" he replied quickly back. Edwards eyebrows furrowed, he looked mad you'd never seen him quite so infuriated before.

"You are going to get yourself killed he's a dangerous man" you said 

"Not half as quickly as you, just leave it be lass" he said angrily looking around, 

You went to reply but before you could offer any words up Edward had his arm around your middle and his other hand over your mouth. He stood and began to carry you backwards towards the buildings that lined the shoreline. you clasped at his arm around your waist trying to get him to loosen his grip but it was no good, he had hold of you good and proper. you protested as much as you could but it was relentless, your words just materialised as mumbles.

Approaching a small barn type building he kicked firmly at the door and it swung violently open with a bang. he strode in still carrying you and dropped you down in a pile of hay. 

"Stay here lass, I'll be back for you and shut the fuck up!" he whispered sternly. 

You sat up amongst they hay and looked angrily at him

He began to back step 

"I can look after myself!" you called after him 

He turned, ignoring you and strode towards the door. closing it firmly, you heard him secure a bar of wood over the latch to lock the door in place, you were well and truly trapped.

 

*

 

Edward pulled his hood further round his face and stood back against the building where you were now housed, he glanced carefully around the corner assessing the guards positions, he decided his first priority was the one on sentry duty in the tower. He silently opened his pack attached to his belt and took out a sleep dart, eyes still on the guard he reached over and pulled his blowpipe forward. 

Edward waited momentarily for the guard to approach the edge of the platform, he drew breath, took aim and blew as hard as he could.

The dart connected with the guard perfectly on target, he watched as the guard staggered clutching at his arm, confused with what just happened. A few moments later the guard started the sway, the dart was working quickly. He staggered forward closer to the edge it was inevitable that he would fall. His body dropped quickly to the ground. Edward came out from the safety of the building cover and made over to where the guard was now lay. 

He was laid on his front with his face tilted to one side, although still breathing his face had taken the force of the fall and it was messed up and unrecognisable. Edward knelt next to him and leant over the male, he flexed his wrist and drove his hidden blade deep into the guards neck killing him instantly. Pulling the blade out his blood pumped strongly from the wound pooling on the ground, it quickly weakened to a trickle.

Edward stood looking for his next area of cover. crouching in an area of under growth he noticed two guards with their backs towards him, they were stood close to the buildings totally unaware of the death and murder that was happening around them. Confidently Edward stood and quietly strode towards the two guards his eyes focused like a hunter after it's prey, they were totally unaware of his presence and with one final step forward Edward lifted both arms and drove his hidden blades through the necks of both men simultaneously. He pushed his blades forward causing both men to drop to the ground in unison, Edward withdrawing his blades straightened and once again took cover around the corner of the building they were guarding.

One guard was left, this one must have held the key to the warehouse. Edward watched silently as the guard walked the paths towards him unaware that anything was untoward. He waited until he was close and he stood and walked towards the guard. 

"What is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed reaching for the hilt of his sword. 

Edward clenched his fist and pulled back.... he thrust it forward and it connected violently and suddenly with the guards face. nose exploding with blood he fell backwards and hit the ground. Edward squatted and lent over the guard grabbing his jawline firmly.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Edward staring wildly into his eyes. 

The guard looked confused but eventually nodded his head in reply 

"Good mate! now listen carefully, you're going to tell that lieutenant of yours that I'm having what's in his warehouse and I'm taking it in lieu of a part apology for the way he treated one of my crew members. YOU GOT THAT?" Edward leaned closer.

The guard nodded as best he could considering Edward had hold of his face so firmly.

"Good, so you tell him that Kenway sends his regards and I look forward to seeing him again real soon" Edward laughed as he slapped the guard several times on his cheek firmly. 

"Today's your lucky day Sir" Edward said and then quickly punched the guard firmly several times full on in the face until he was unconscious. 

He searched the guards coat and found the key to the warehouse concealed in an inside pocket. 

"Cheers mate!" Edward said cheerily as held the key aloft.

With the area now clear of guards, Edward stood up and whistled loudly for the other crew members. It was time to clear that warehouse.

 

*

 

You'd been sat in the out building alone for what seemed like ages, it was a dirty place with barrels and wooden boxes stacked inside, it had been used to keep livestock in at some point as hay scattered the floor and was mounded up in the one corner. heart racing you tried to gauge what was going on outside but it really was impossible, all you could hear was the occasional sound of metal blades and the sound of what you assumed were people being killed. mind working overtime you tried to comprehend the outcome of all possible situations

"What if that was Edward just being killed?" you thought "what of me then?" 

You frantically looked around for a way out of the building, walking to the door you pushed, it was pointless the doors didn't move, they were held in place by a thick piece of wood wedged through the handles the other side 

"Fucking hell Kenway!" you muttered angrily to yourself and retreated back into the building and sat ontop of a wooden chest once again 

You soon became aware of footsteps outside approaching the building, they must have heard you rattling the door you thought. listening carefully you could make out that they were single footprints so whoever it was, was alone   
"Right" you thought "if he's on his own I've got a standing chance at least to kill him" 

Your heart pounding and breathing now quickened you looked for cover and decided to take it behind a panel that had been erected to separate the livestock. you stood pressing your back against the wall and slowly took out your blade so it made no sound. 

The door rattled as whoever on the otherside removed the wood from the handles.   
"This was it" you thought "there's no going back now" 

This was singularly the most scared you'd ever felt in your life. hand gripping tightly to the hilt of your blade, your hands were becoming sweaty.  
you adjusted your fingers for better grip. 

The door flung open with gusto and you heard the footsteps walk slowly inside, breathing quickly you stood as still as you possibly could back flat against the walk you prayed the figure wouldn't come any further forward. 

He did. you blinked your eyes hard and tilted your head slightly trying to gauge how far the figure was from you.

"This was it" you thought and with that you quickly leapt from your cover lifting your blade above your head ready to deal the fatal blow, you were just about to slice your blade down when you noticed the figure infront of you was indeed Edward. 

Startled he raised his hands to you 

"Easy now lass!" he called 

You froze, and looked at him, still hooded, his tunic was covered in blood. 

Staring at him, you dropped your sword to the ground where you stood. you were so bloody relieved to see him stood in front of you, you felt like crying, you'd honestly thought that he'd been killed. Then you remembered just how angry you'd been with him for locking you in that barn in the first place, you paused, caught your breath and clenched your fist tightly and strode towards him 

"You fucking pig Kenway!" you shouted as you swung your fist towards his face. Edward ducked and your punch missed all together which angered you even more. 

"I thought you were fucking dead!!" you shouted louder this time, tears of anger gathered in your eyes as you swung again. 

This time Edward grabbed hold of your wrist firmly and stopped the punch connecting. His vice like grip was too strong for your thin wrists and it stopped you dead in your tracks 

You stared angrily at him and he grabbed your other wrist... without word he marched you quickly backwards until your back hit the wall you'd once been hid behind. he pinned your arms firmly against the wall above your head.

"Let me fucking go you arsehole!" you shouted struggling 

You examined his face, his hood shadowed his features, but you noted it was dirty and bore smears and smatters of blood, his icy blue eyes tore through you as you struggled to free your hands from his firm grip.

Pushed against the wall there was nothing you could do but struggle, and struggle you did. Edward pinned you harder as you bucked and wriggled against him, without word he quickly leaned in and started to kiss your lips passionately, his tongue diving into your mouth to meet yours. You stopped wriggling, taken a little by surprise you kissed back, Edwards breathing became heavy as he kissed you, he released your wrists and bought his hands to your waist pulling you closer. You dropped your hands and brought them up to his face, your fingers tracing Edwards stub bled jawline.

He slowed his kiss slightly and moved his lips to your neck kissing it firmly, you offered up a muffled sigh, it felt so good. moving his hand he grabbed your breast through your shirt and squeezed it firmly, it sent a shiver down your entire body. your hands grabbed the back of Edwards head, clawing at his blonde hair as he worked down your neck. Reaching your shoulder he pulled at the lacing of your shirt pulling the neck wide revealing more flesh. still kneading your breast his mouth kissed and mouthed the top of your other.

You threw your head back, totally lost in the moment. Moving his kisses back toward your neck, firmer this time, almost biting at your flesh, you lifted your leg, Edward placed his hand under your thigh and lifted it higher squeezing it firmly, you could feel his excitement contained in his breeches as he pressed up against you. 

You heard someone approaching the barn from outside and the two of you stopped your embrace suddenly, the door of the barn opened slowly with a creek and in walked one of The Jackdaws crew.

"Cap'n, warehouse is empty sir" 

Edward had already stepped out from behind the partition, you were still hidden from view, you straightened your shirt and re laced the neck.

"Very good Mr Smith" replied Edward nodding

"Best haul we've had of late, sir, it's taken til now to get it all back to the ship" he said smiling 

"That's good to hear" .......there was a moment of silence.

"Sir, we really need to move though, chances are they'll be others here very soon, we can't risk it" 

"Very good sir, Then we'll make haste Mr Smith" Edward replied taking a couple of steps towards him in suggestion of leaving.

Mr Smith nodded, turned and left the barn.You waited for him to leave before you stepped out. 

"That was a close call!" 

 

*

 

The Old Avery, Nassau 

 

The Jackdaw had sailed directly from Tortuga after the raid, the crew in high spirits at the amount that was plundered, it was a wonder the ship could still sail under the weight it now carried. 

You'd kept yourself busy on the voyage,there were a million and one things that needed doing on board and you were determined to get them all done before Nassau. By keeping busy you tried not to think about your embrace with Edward, it was futile though, and if you were honest it was all you could think about. 

You were very attracted to him, what woman wouldn't be, he was a rugged red blooded man, but he was also the Captain of the ship you sailed on, "what could I possibly have to offer?" you thought. 

You'd grown close to him recently and you really respected him, he made you feel safe and made you laugh, the last thing you wanted to do was to mess anything up and be all alone once again. There was no denying that your head span trying to process it all.

It was evening time in Nassau, a beautiful clear summers night. the moon hung high in the sky and the stars twinkled brightly. You sat at The Old Avery with some of the other crew laughing and telling stories, perched on a table outside you rested your feet on the bench next to it. The tavern was a hive of excitement that night, seemed quite a number of people had gathered, Thatch, Hornigold and Kidd amongst others, spirits were high these pirates certainly knew how to party.

You been sat there with the lads about an hour or so exchanging stories when you glanced up and noticed Charles Vane walking towards you, it had been the first time you'd seen him since you'd punched him back in Great Inagua, your stomach somersaulted as you saw him approach. You didn't know what his reaction would be.

He'd taken a kerchief from his coat and waved it as he approached you, he was smiling. The other crew members noticed Vane approaching and left the table, they knew how erratic his behaviour could be and always gave him a wide berth.

"Am I safe today Lass?" he asked smiling, his voice guttural and low

You laughed in response 

"Got to hand it to you though lass, you've got a hook most men would be proud of" he said 

"Aye, maybe so, comes from practice" you smiled.

"Lass I wanted to apologise for getting you into bother back in Jamacia, I'd have never knowingly put you through that" he said "Had it not of been for Rackham being so pissed, we'd not have been spotted.......Damn fool!"

You sat, looking at him and listened intently to his apology. He sounded sincere 

"Kenway gave me one mighty bollocking " he said lifting his tankard and taking a drink

"It's honourable of you to apologise Vane, it's accepted and appreciated also" you replied with a smile.

"There's a kind heart beats in your body lass" he said just as you noticed Edward approaching the two of you from the side.

"Kenway," Vane greeted him with a nod "I'm just getting some fighting tips from the lass ere " he smiled. 

Edward looked at you and beamed 

"Aye Vane, she's an angel but it's the devils blood that courses through her veins. he replied. 

"Listen Lass" Vane muttered slowly "If you ever come to your senses and leave his two bit rowing boat, there's place for you on a real ship with a real captain you know" he smiled 

"She could show your crew a thing or two Vane" laughed Edward "get your own lass"

"Aye, I figure so ........Right!, I'm off to talk to Thatch, collared me earlier, he's cooking up some hair brained plan no doubt" he said gulping from his tankard.

"Nice bit of plunder I hear you got by the way Kenway, you're playing a dangerous game though man, reckon you'll be number one on Ansons hanging list"

"Aye maybe so Vane...... he's got to catch me first eh" retorted Edward cockily.

"It's been good seeing you lass" he said smiling and reassuringly placing a hand on your shoulder, and with that Vane turned and left walking through the crowd to find Thatch. 

Your eyes followed him as he walked away. Edward waited til Vane had left and turned to you.

"You know, if I didn't know you better lass I'd have said you've been avoiding me" 

You glanced at Edward, then looked down into your drink tracing the lip of the tankard with the pad of your thumb.

"What is it Lass?" he asked crossing his arms "never been kissed before?" he asked sarcastically 

"You're mighty cocksure Edward" you replied glancing up at him.

"Aye, maybe so......... so come on then" he asked cocking his head to get in your eye line

You paused, taking a gulp from your tankard, Edward waited for your response.

"Had Mr Smith not walked in on us" you said quietly glancing over Edwards shoulder to see if there was anyone in earshot.

"I'd have wanted you right there and then Edward" you said looking into his eyes.

"And I too lass" he replied quietly.

"And where would that leave us then? I've known some real fucked up men Edward, last thing I want to do is spoil the best thing going for me at the moment, here, you, The Jackdaw, You're the captain!, sleep with many of your crew do you?" you asked.

Edwards smile broke, unfolding his arms

"Not many of them" he laughed.

"Lass, stop it!...... Is that it?, that's all you're fretting about?" his tone changed and his body language softened.

"We've got something good aye, I trust you implicitly lass, there's not many with your principles and that's admirable" he paused momentarily "plus after watching you handle yourself with that blade, I wouldn't want to cross you neither" he smiled. 

You laughed in response and took another drink from your tankard.

"I'm going to catch up with Thatch, we'll continue this later" he said taking a step closer to you. 

He reached past you and grabbed a half bottle of rum from the table where you sat, leaning in slightly he stopped momentarily by you ear 

"Besides which, seeing you sat on the table like that is filling my head with all kinds of thoughts" he whispered. He straightened and beamed a smile at you before he walked off into the crowd.


End file.
